


T is for Truth

by GemmaRose



Series: Ten Days of Lawlu 2017 [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Injury, M/M, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 13:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11082627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: Sometimes it's kinder to lie. Too bad Luffy's awful at it.





	T is for Truth

“No!” Luffy yanked his wrist away, ignoring how it twinged painfully and how hurst flashed across Law’s face before it settled back into irritation.

“Luffy, tell me.” his eyes narrowed. “Who did this to you?”

“Nobody important.” Luffy insisted, looking away from Law and pursing his lips.

“Nobody- Luffy, they had grenades with shards of _seastone_ inside, and haki strong enough to overpower yours! That’s not nobody!”

“They will be when I’m done with them.” Luffy huffed.

“Luffy.” Law didn’t sound exactly angry, but his tone still made Luffy’s stomach sink. He hated doing this. Law was his boyfriend, they were supposed to make each other happy, but what was he supposed to do when the truth would hurt even worse? He kept his mouth shut, and fixed his eyes off to the side.

“You’re a shit liar, you know.”

Luffy stayed silent.

“You’re the one who insisted we talk about things, so why-” Law gritted his teeth, hands curling into fists, and something in Luffy’s chest tightened painfully. He reached out, but Law pulled his hand away the second Luffy’s fingers brushed it. “If you won’t tell me who, can you at least tell me why?” he asked, voice tight with emotion.

Luffy made a soft, pained sound, and took one of Law’s shaking hands in both his bandaged ones. “They were bad.” he said with as much conviction ashe could muster. Law didn’t need to know exactly how bad, it would only make him more worried.

“So are we, you know.” Law frowned, but he didn’t pull his hand away so that was good.

“They were **bad** bad.” Luffy re-iterated. “They were saying bad things about you and your crew.” like how they were going to hurt him in the worst ways possible, how they would destroy his crew, how they were going to kill him and hang his body from the mast of their stupid pink ship.

“You don’t pick fights over insults.” Law frowned harder.

“You didn’t hear them, Law.” Luffy tightened his grip on his boyfriend’s hand, the warmth grounding him ever so slightly. “The things they were saying, I would’ve hit them if it was any of my friends. But they were talking about you, about your nakama.” Luffy gritted his teeth, and exhaled harshly through his nose. “I’m gonna beat the shit outta them.”

“No.” Law said firmly, lifting his other hand to rest against Luffy’s. “You’re going to rest. I can fight my own battles.”

No. No, no, he couldn’t fight them. It had taken everything Luffy had to beat them last time, and he loved Law almost as much as he loved being a pirate but the taller man wasn’t his equal in brute strength. In overall power, sure, but-

“Don’t worry.” Law leaned in and kissed his forehead, derailing his train of thought for a moment. “I’ll have my crew with me.”

“I’m coming too.” Luffy said, gripping Law’s hand tight. “Now that you got the seastone out, I just need some meat and I’ll be all healed up by the time Nami and Bepo get us there.”

“Well, I suppose I can’t expect you to sit back and let me fight the guy who beat you up.” Law sighed. “Come on, let’s go tell our crew we’re about to go pick a fight with someone dumb enough to mess with the future Pirate King.”


End file.
